1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,521 discloses a waterproof type connector with a housing that has a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers. An accommodating recess is formed in the rear end of the housing and communicates with the rear ends of the terminal accommodating chambers. A one-piece rubber plug is accommodated in the accommodating recess and has wire insertion holes corresponding to the terminal accommodating chambers. Wires from the terminal accommodating chambers are passed through the wire insertion holes and are drawn out backward from the rubber plug.
Water may stay on the one-piece rubber plug if this connector is used in a posture with the rear end surface of the rubber piece faced up. Water that stays on the rear surface of the one-piece rubber plug may enter the terminal accommodating chambers through clearances between the wire insertion holes and the wires.
The invention was made in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent water from staying on the rear end surface of a one-piece rubber plug.